Drawn Together
by Piratecheif
Summary: Toad saves a young mutant from drowning and they become friends. An innocent romance buds between him and the new student, but what happens when she is recruited by the X-Men? Can the two bring themselves to fight against each other? ToadXOC
1. Frogs Pissing On Toads

**A/N: My first crack at an X-Men fic. I noticed there wasn't a lot of love for Toad, so I decided to take it into my own hands and create some. I have other fics I need to be working on, but I've been into X-Men lately and couldn't get this idea to leave me. So, just a little teaser to see what kind of reaction I get.**

Todd Tolensky, A.K.A. Toad, hopped along as per usual, his greasy bangs slapping distractedly against his forehead. It'd been over a month since his last shower, and the grime was actually starting to get to him.

_Gotta take a shower,_ he thought, then cursed out loud. _M'outta my special soap! Might as well get some._

Turning in mid-air at a ninety degree angle, Toad hopped off his normal trail into the direction of his favorite store. It was a type of world market that sold special soap for people with skin diseases. Though he didn't have a disease, his mutation rejected normal soap, the use of it causing his skin to dry out and become itchy almost immediately after applying it. Though he hated soap in general, he was grateful for it. Sometimes, when it got **really** bad, even **he** couldn't stand to be around himself. He had a high tolerance of smell, but because of his mutation, the stench could rival death. The store was at the edge of the city, a good hour away by car from where he was at the moment, but soon he began seeing trees and knew he was close.

Toad's ear pricked as he heard running water. Curious he hopped a bit into a tree line. A few feet in cleared to reveal a slim river, clean enough to show it was much deeper than it appeared. He tilted his head, wondering why he'd never noticed it before, then dismissed the thought entirely before turning to hop away.

**SPLASH!**

Toad halted and crouched low, his entire body tense and alert. What was that? Splash? Was it a fish? Or did something fall in? More splashing could be heard, and it was too frantic to be a fish. Then there was a voice, and Toad knew it wasn't an animal at all. Quickly he hopped along the edge closer to the splashing, rounding a bend just in time to see a flash of a hand struggling before disappearing into the water. Toad acted on impulse and jumped in, opening his eyes and looking around. He spotted a limp figure as it sunk. Swimming like the toad he was he grabbed them by the scruff of their collar and dragged them along to the surface. Since the river was slim it didn't take long for him to get them both back on dry land, but when he finally got them to safety was when he really panicked.

"Crap! Are ya dead? If not twitch once!"

Toad fretted over the still body, pulling at the long trench coat that covered it. Underneath the thick clothing a slim body was revealed covered in a simple red t-shirt and worn jeans. Toad's eyebrows rose at the person's chest, realizing who he'd saved had been a girl.

_Guess that makes me a knight in shining armor,_ he thought sarcastically, not freaking out as much now that the chest he'd been staring at was indeed moving. Hesitantly, Toad lifted his hand to her face, brushing back the raven hair that covered it. An angelic face was revealed to him, complete with delicate eyelashes, rosy cheeks, a small nose, and pouty lips. The girl looked about his age, but she had this innocent sort of aura surrounding her that made her seem younger. She was pretty. Very pretty. And that same pretty face suddenly screwed up in distress, a breathy moan escaping as the girl began to regain consciousness.

_Crap, I better go before she screams,_ he thought, knowing the reactions he usually got from girls. Revulsion. Yeah, that was the best way to put it. But he couldn't move, literally. His legs were pinned beneath her, having been supporting her head the entire time. The girl gave one last groan before opening her eyes. Green met green as they stared at one another, he nervously and she still dazed.

"Frankie?" she muttered in confusion, squinting up in what seemed like shock.

"Sorry babe, name's Tolensky," Toad said with a sleazy grin, knowing it was too late to hop away and pretend like nothing had happened.

The girl slowly sat up, freeing Toad enough for him to scootch a little ways away. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, lingering a bit on the river before something dawned on her.

"I almost drowned," she gasped, head whipping back to him. "You saved me."

Toad rolled his eyes. "Uh, duh! Babe of course I-Gah!"

Toad yelped as the girl suddenly rushed him, tackling to the ground in a hug.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he growled, not realizing the action was meant as affection instead of a frontal attack. The girl looked up at him with shining eyes, almost tears. Her grin startled him.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed, hugging him tighter and burying her head in his chest.

Toad didn't know what to say, literally stunned into silence. He'd never been this close to a girl, excluding all those hugs he forced on Wanda. But she, this **girl**, was **willingly** touching him. He was too shocked to push her off, but it didn't take long for the girl to release him. When she pulled back he saw her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she apologized with a smile. "You probably don't want a girl you don't even know to hug you."

_I'd want __**any**__ girl to hug me,_ he thought briefly.

Instead, he said, "Psh, I get this all the time. The ladies can't keep their hands off me yo."

The girl grinned even wider, giggling at his obvious lie. Toad noticed her eyes give him a once over, curiosity the only emotion playing in them. Her nose twitched, and he suddenly felt embarrassed by his smell. Though she noticed it, she didn't comment, and he almost wished she did. It was easier to deal with a verbal thrashing than a silent tolerance.

"So…" he began. "What were you doin in the water, yo?"

The girl jumped, cheeks flushing once more as she looked away.

"Uh, I was…well I was…playing tag…"

"With who, yo?" he questioned, looking around.

"…my friend Frankie"

Toad's eyebrows came together at the name. She'd called him that earlier didn't she? But how could she have mistaken him for someone else? Todd Tolensky knew he wasn't the best looking guy, so how was it possible for him to be thought of as someone else? The girl must have sensed his inner turmoil and did something surprising. She reached towards him and grabbed his hand, spreading his palm so his webs could be seen better.

"Your webbed hands," she explained. "I thought you were Frankie."

"Yo! So this guy's a mutant like me?" he exclaimed a bit in excitement. He'd never seen another amphibian mutant before.

The girl dropped his hand and looked away with a sheepish smile.

"Not exactly…"

Before Toad could question her, a rather loud croak was heard and a frog hopped up from behind her. The brave critter landed right in her hair, but instead of freaking out, the girl looked up and gave him an annoyed smile.

"Hey Frankie," she greeted.

The frog croaked in reply.

Toad stared as the girl calmly picked up the frog and set him in her lap. It's eyes closed in contentment as she gently stroked his bumpy head.

"He's not the mutant," she said, still looking at the frog with exasperation. "I am."

Toad blinked.

"Yo…seriously? Then what's yer power?"

The frog croaked at him, hopped onto his leg, peed, and then hopped back as if nothing happened.

"Frankie!" the girl exclaimed. "What the hell did you do that for?"

She paused.

"What do you mean it's none of his business? He saved my life, no thanks to you!"

She angrily flicked him and the frog seemed to scoff at her. Toad watched the odd interaction, an understanding slowly forming.

"Yo, you can talk to animals?"

The girl looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here and decided to go exploring. Frankie here followed me all the way from Florida, and I was helping him find a new home. We started playing around and well, I slipped and…here I am."

She spread her arms, soaked clothes stretching tight against her body as she did so. Toad gave her a bewildered smile, suddenly finding the entire situation hilarious.

"Which school yo goin to, yo?" he asked, standing up and reaching out to help her. He wasn't as surprised as before when she took his offered hand, but it was still a pleasant shock.

"I'm start'n at Bayville High tomorrow."

"A little late don't ya think?" he joked, referring to the fact that school was already halfway over.

"Tell that to my dad, he's the one that decided to move here."

"So…you don't like it here?" he asked, a little crestfallen.

The girl tilted her head at his expression, smiling and bumping his shoulder with her own.

"They're a couple good things about this place."

Toad flashed her a grin, unknowingly flushing a light pink.

"Guess I better get home," she said after tilting her head skywards. It was indeed getting late and Toad realized he would have to get back soon or else get throttled by Mystique about curfew.

"By the way, I never got your first name."

"Todd, but most call me Toad, yo."

The girl smiled and reached into her jeans pocket. With a bit of effort she managed to pull about a damp piece of cardboard. Handing it to him Toad noticed it was a business card.

"Come to this place and tell them you're name. Free food for life guaranteed, my way of say'n thanks."

Toad's mouth dropped as the girl walked away towards a parked bike. It was only when she began taking off did he find his voice.

"Yo! What's your name!"

The girl brushed some raven hair from her face before answering.

"It's Elizabeth! But my friend's call me Lizz!"

And then she was gone.

The next day Toad awoke a little early, hopping out of bed in excitement. The girl, Elizabeth, had said she was starting school today, so maybe they'd see each other. He stopped in front of his mirror for a moment, frowning a bit at his appearance. Then he smelled his armpits, and his frown deepened. Coming to a decision, Toad headed for the bathroom.

Maybe two showers a month wouldn't be so bad.


	2. She's My Lab Partner Yo!

**A/N: Just another short little chapter to get things going. Don't worry, they'll start to get longer. And thanks so much to kirarain09 for being my first reviewer! I've been on a toad kick too ever since my friend introduced me to X-Men Evolution, and I've been desperate to read some good Toad love'n.**

Toad searched all day for Elizabeth. No inch of Bayville High was left unexplored, even going so far as to skip **all** his classes so as to peak into other rooms. Freddy questioned his friend's strange behavior at lunch but Toad just brushed him off. It was the end of the day now, and after being caught skipping by Mystique he headed to his last class. He grumped all the way to Chemistry, not even bothering to take his book or anything more than a pencil and paper. He'd probably just doodle his time away.

Upon entry the teacher chided him for his tardiness. Toad ignored him and sat alone at his lab table in the far back. He'd been separated from everyone else since the beginning of the semester, purposely so. Everyone always complained about his smell, but it wasn't like **he** cared. They were all a bunch of pricks anyway.

"Well then class," the teacher began with a clap. Toad heard the classroom door open but ignored it, loosing himself in sketches of a new costume design. "We have a new student today! Her name is Elizabeth Rogers."

Toad's head violently jerked when the name registered, his heart pounding with anticipation and hope. A stupid tall red head was blocking his view, causing him to growl in frustration.

"Now Elizabeth, since the lab tables are able to hold four, you are allowed to join any table with three occupants. Every needs to have a partner, do I have any volunteers?"

Many hands shot up, mostly boys, and Toad finally decided to just stand up in his chair. Elizabeth's face came into view and he inwardly cheered. It was her! Her raven hair was brushed neatly and parted to the side, though he briefly thought it looked better wet. She was shifting awkwardly on her feet, green eyes wandering nervously between all the hands. Then she looked up and saw him, relief flooding her features immediately. Toad flushed, wondering if there'd ever been a time anyone was actually **relieved** to see **him**.

"Todd!" she exclaimed and pointed at him.

The entire class gasped, and whispering immediately ensued. The teacher looked shocked and for a moment lost his ability to speak. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice as she shuffled over and sat next to Todd, focusing completely on him.

"Yo," he greeted, grinning sleazily.

"Yo yourself," she giggled.

Toad noticed her nose, ears, and cheeks were abnormally red, and for a moment he thought she was blushing over him. His ego deflated however when her face suddenly screwed up and she turned away to release a delicate sneeze.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I got sick this morning and didn't get better till just a bit ago. I didn't want to miss a whole day so my dad let me come to the last class."

Toad managed an 'oh' before relaxing in his chair. He watched her take out her Chemistry book and begin taking notes. Ignoring the teacher he let himself give her an obvious once over, taking in her fine figure, delicate wrists, and just all around beauty that he normally never got so close too. Elizabeth looked over every once in awhile and he acknowledged her with a slimy grin. Instead of acting repulsed, she just shook her head and laughed, telling him to take a picture, it'd last longer.

"Good idea yo," he said taking out his phone and leveling it.

"Todd! Don't do that!" she whispered fiercely.

Toad laughed and snapped a picture, not noticing the volume had been all the way up. A camera shutter sound filled the room and everyone went silent.

"Mr. Tolensky? Was that you're phone?" the teacher asked, dropping his marker and heading over to their table.

Toad quickly hid his phone beneath the table, silently cursing himself for his stupidity. He needed this phone! Mystique had issued them all one to be used only in a case of emergency. If the teacher sent his to the principal, she'd raise Cain!

"Mr. Tolensky if you please…"

The teacher gestured with his hand to hand it over. Before Toad could argue, he felt Elizabeth's hand on his. She took his phone and replaced it with something else, then tapped him to give it up. After hesitating Toad lifted his hand from the table, shocked to see another phone. The teacher took it and frowned, eyeing Toad suspiciously.

"Well Todd, I never expected your phone to be so…pink."

Students around him snickered, but Toad didn't care.

"What can I say? Only real men aren't afraid of pink, yo."

The teacher snorted and headed back to the desk, telling Toad he would be able to retrieve his phone at the end of the week. After everyone turned away he nudged Elizabeth.

"Why'd ya do that, yo?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "You looked ready to throw up. Just seemed that phone was really important. No worries though, I owe you my life. What's a week without texting?"

Toad stared, not sure how to react. This girl…she was just so…**nice**…

"Hey, spacey!"

"What?" he asked with a jerk.

"What's up? You normally stare at people?" Her tone was playful, but her eyes said she was starting to get a bit weirded out. Crap! He'd just gotten her as a friend and now he was already loosing her!

"I just ain't use to it yo," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Not use to…what?"

She tilted her head in question, hair falling to one side. Toad gazed at the smooth column of her throat for a moment before answering.

"People be'n nice to me yo. I ain't never had a…well, normal friend."

And it was the truth. Sure, Freddy was his friend, but he certainly wasn't considered normal. And the others in the brotherhood were more like acquaintances, or more accurately, annoying roommates. Elizabeth was normal, excluding her mutation. She was also a girl, another plus. He liked girls, **boy** did he like girls…

"Really?" she asked in genuine confusion. "But…you're really funny."

"Wish everyone thought so babe."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well, I like you. So don't act all surprised all the time. We're friend's now, right?"

Toad grinned.

"Yeah."

***IMPORTANT***

**Okay, so let's just get a couple things straight. **

**This story isn't really following the show or anything. **

**No episodes will be featured. **

**I've only seen up to episode 8 right now, but in this story Toad is a sophomore (in the show he was a freshmen).**

**Everything in here is made up, so any fights and characters I introduce will not have happened in the show.**

**Well, that's all I can think of right now. So if I get a couple things wrong, inform me, but don't chew me out. **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I'm using the internet at my mother's work right now. My internet hasn't been working all summer because my computer has a virus.  
I don't have the money to fix it right now so I won't be able to update anything anytime soon. Thank you however to all my wonderful reveiwers for sticking with me :). I hope that whenever I do get my internet back you will still want to read my work.

Love you all. 


	4. A Breif Fight

A/N: *IMPORTANT*

Okay, now I know where this story is placed. It's before the episode The Toad the Witch and the Wardrobe so Toad and Wanda haven't kissed. The Mutants have not been exposed and the Brotherhood is not expelled from school. Everything from now on does not follow the show at all. Happy reading J

"I'm get'n it back today, yo," Toad told Elizabeth as she began packing her things.

"Get'n what back?"

"Your phone, yo! It's the end of the week!"

Five days had past since Toad and Elizabeth had become friends. They'd had plenty of time to talk in Chemistry since their teacher had come down with a case of the flu, and the substitute teacher was too busy playing on the computer to make them do anything. Toad had learned Elizabeth wasn't an only child but in fact had an elder brother in college who was a mutant as well. In return, she learned more about his mutation, having shown her his tongue and told her his ability to spit and climb walls. His tongue shooting out seemed to always bring a smile to her face, dubbing it 'cool' and 'weirdly awesome'. So, if Toad was going to be honest with himself, he would admit to have formed a small crush on her. In fact, it would have been just down right weird if he hadn't! She was pretty much the typical all around idol girl. Good looks, good personality, a bit on the scrawny side but he didn't mind petites, and even a pretty good artist. They often doodled together and Toad almost felt ashamed to have his doodle be on the same page as hers. She admitted however to be very lacking in the physical ability department. Though he still didn't know the extent of her poor sporty skills, the stories she told were enough to make him fall out of his chair in laughter. She also said she wasn't a people person and was very self conscious, which he hardly believed. There really was no reason for her to be, not that she'd given him at least. But he didn't dwell on it. He was much too excited! Since the phone incident he'd had to stay after for an hour everyday, but since today was Friday, his punishment was over. Now he could walk Elizabeth to her ride.

"Hey, can I have your number?" she asked after retrieving her phone at the end of class.

"Sure yo," he said casually, flipping out his phone and trying to be cool about it. Though, it wasn't very cool when he flipped it so hard it flew out of his hand and hit her in the chest.

"Ow…" she mumbled, rubbing her sore left boob.

"Oops," he said with a sheepish grin. "Here, let me help ya."

Elizabeth slapped his hand away when he reached for her breast with a look of shock. Toad's playful grin evaporated and he panicked.

"Todd…" she began with an air of utter seriousness, eyes flaring and brows knitting together.

Toad gulped.

"At least ask me on a date first!"

Toad about fainted in relief at her giggle, accepting a punch in the arm that conveyed she'd only been playing. Usually a punch from Wanda was a negative sign, but it was refreshing to actually have a girl use it in a playful gesture. It was so utterly normal he almost couldn't believe it.

"So about that number…"

XxXxXxXxX

Toad and Elizabeth walked slowly through the hallways chatting, neither too hurried to get to their rides. He noticed she was very expressive and didn't hide her emotions. When she was excited, her entire face lit up like Christmas. Her green eyes were honest and trusting, and maybe even a little naïve. But another thing he noticed didn't involve emotions at all, instead, it was a simple accessory. She wore gloves. Plain, worn, brown leather gloves. They didn't match anything she wore, so it made Toad wonder what they were for. He didn't dwell long however when a snippet of their previous conversation popped into his mind.

_"At least ask me on a date first!"_

She hadn't meant it, but he could at least be cool and play off of it. So what would he ask her to? A movie? Sure, but he didn't have any money. A nature hop around the river he'd saved her from? Well, she could talk to animals. Maybe she could converse and make friends with the wild. Toad chuckled out loud at the image of her being Snow White, surrounded by fluffy woodland creatures and singing her heart out in a god awful voice. Yeah, that sounded good. Now, all she had to do was say yes. Elizabeth was obviously one who didn't want to hurt people's feelings, so even if she said no, he was sure they'd still be friends. Or maybe she'd get weirded out and avoid him, but Toad's ego didn't even consider that possibility.

"Yo, Elizabeth, I was thinking about that da-"

"Elizabeth!"

Toad flinched at the voice, praying to god it wasn't the one he knew all too well.

"Hey Scott," Elizabeth greeted with a wave, not noticing Toad's shocked face.

Scott Summers, A.K.A Cyclops, ran up to the two and eyed Toad warningly.

"He giving you trouble?" he asked gruffly while staring down the shorter boy.

"Um, no. Why would he?" she asked in genuine confusion. "This is my best friend Todd…though I have a feeling you two know each other?"

Both boys were thrown by the term 'best friend' but Scott recovered quickly.

"Yes, we do. But it's time to get going. Xavier is waiting for you in the Danger Room."

Elizabeth turned to say goodbye to Toad when she noticed he'd begun inching back. It was then that she figured something was wrong, and if the look on betrayal on his face wasn't enough to tip her off, she was one dumb girl.

"You're…an X-Man?"

Elizabeth's face screwed in confusion and worry.

"Well, yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

She reached out to touch his shoulder but he jumped back. Rage seemed to engulf his entire being as he hunched low to the ground.

"Great, now you're an X-Geek! I ain't got time to deal you and your prissy friends. Better find another lab table to sit at, yo, cuz I don't fraternize with the enemy."

Before she could say anything Toad hopped away.

"Enemy? Wha-?"

"He belongs to the Brotherhood," Scott began immediately. " Simply put, the X-Men want to save humans. The Brotherhood wants to destroy them." Scott may have been exaggerating a bit, but the bitterness he felt after seeing Toad tainted his words.

Elizabeth stared off in the direction of her first friend, wondering what she could have done to have prevented their entire friendship shattering in just five seconds.

XxXxXxXxX

Toad moped in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't even come down when Lance brought home pizza. Everyone pondered his bad mood but didn't think much of it. It was weirder earlier in the week when he'd actually been excited to go to school. Toad listened as they conversed (rather loudly he thought) about his unusual moods lately.

"Anyone notice Toad hasn't skipped his last class all week?" came Lance's voice.

"Yeah! He usually hangs out with me!" Fred grumped as he inhaled what sounded like an entire pizza at once.

"I heard something about a girl," Pietro said but laughed aloud soon after. "It's gotta be some prank! I mean, what girl would ever talk to him?"

Toad scoffed and stared up at the ceiling. Elizabeth would…

"Hey, you hear that?" Lance asked. The sound of footsteps reached Toad's ears for a moment before they stopped. "It's Toad's phone. He's got a text…"

Toad stiffened, frisking his pockets quickly and confirmed he'd indeed dropped it. Crap! Who would be texting him? The only people who had his number were the Brotherhood and-

"Elizabeth?"

"Who?" Came Pietro's voice.

"It's from some girl named Elizabeth. Here, listen to this. 'Hey T, I know why you freaked out on me earlier now. I just want to say I don't want this to come between us. How about we talk over dinner Saturday? If you still got that card, check it out. P.S. Frankie says hi.'"

"Oh my god the girl exists!" Pietro exclaimed, sounding like he was ready to faint.

Toad growled and decided he'd heard enough. Hopping off his bed he headed downstairs and gave them all a glare.

"Yo, eva heard a privacy?" he snapped before swiping his phone away from Lance. With that he hopped back upstairs, ignoring the shouts and questions from his fellow mutants.

Back on his bed Toad heaved a sigh and re-read the text. If he still had the card? Of course he did! He flipped the warped cardboard over and read the address. He thought long and hard about his decision, but it didn't matter how long he spent thinking, the answer he came to was always the same. So what if she was with the X-Geeks? It's not like it changed who she really was! Besides, Lance had dated Kitty! Did it matter if one more member strayed? He wouldn't be missed much anyway.

Rolling over, Toad burrowed underneath his covers and switched off the light with his tongue. The only thing he could think of now was what he was going to say without screwing up.

XxXxXxXxX

Toad hopped off the bus he'd hitchhiked and made his way down a couple more blocks. The place he was suppose to be looking for seemed to be right smack dab in the middle of New York. Gracefully he dodged civilians and traffic as he jaywalked and went in the opposite flow of people. It took about ten more minutes before a red and black sign flashed in his peripheral. Looking right at it made him feel like having a seizure, but he knew he'd found the place. What other store in the entirety of New York was named 'Nature's Calling'? It sounded like some ritzy deluxe bathroom stall.

The outside was humble enough though, plain red bricks with an attractive worn and beaten look to them. Inside however, he did not expect. Instead of a sterile, white atmosphere he was instead engulfed in rich browns and marshy greens. The smell of food hit him like a ton of bricks, his mouth instantly watering and his tongue lagging slightly down to his chin. So, it was a restaurant! That's what she had meant by 'free food for life'!

"May I help you?"

A young man in his teens greeted Toad with a smile that instantly dropped when he caught a whiff of his guest. Toad frowned and leaned in closer, making sure this guy got a good lung full.

"Yo, m'name's Toad. I'm suppose ta get free meals."

The boy's pimply face scrunched in disgust at their proximity.

"Riiight…I've never heard of anyone named 'Toad' mentioned on the hospitality list."

Sighing, Toad slicked back his hair in annoyance.

"'K then. How about Tolensky? Todd Tolensky."

The boy scoffed and picked up a phone on the podium he stood behind.

"Hello, sir? Yes, it's Tommy. I have a kid here saying he gets free meals…why yes, he did tell me his name. It's Todd Tolensky, but-…oh…y-yes sir. I'll have him wait."

The boy hung up and seemed to have paled immensely.

"The, erm, owner is coming over here. He said he wanted to meet you."

Toad smirked and moved away from the line now forming behind him. The place was certainly busy, but where was Elizabeth?

"Todd my boy!"

Toad whirled in surprise at the voice calling him. It sounded like chimes in the wind, pure and calming. An oddly familiar man came through the crowd speed walking, arms outstretched and just positively thriving with joy. Toad was not expecting to be suddenly engulfed in a bear hug by the man, but he soon let go and gave him a firm handshake.

"So you're the boy my daughter's been talking nonstop about! The hero!"

It clicked then, and Toad realized why this man seemed so familiar. He was Elizabeth's father! Looking closer he noticed they had the same raven black hair and wide green eyes. The two even had the same upturned nose and pouty lips. The man before him looked very delicate and feminine, his face soft and rounded and body slim and slightly curvy. Now he knew where Elizabeth got her looks from.

"Hmm, you certainly have a funny smell about you, but no matter!"

Elizabeth must have also got her accepting personality from him as well…

"Well then Todd let's make haste! Don't want to keep my daughter waiting!"

Toad stumbled as the man took his arm and sped off through the restaurant. It was a very spacious place. Most of the tables were large booths long enough to fit ten people. Partying groups seemed to take up most of the restaurants occupants and only a few two-seater tables were filled. People laughed and cheered around him as they clinked wine glasses. Toad wondered about the absence of beer and for a moment thought the place only served wine. But then he saw a group of grown men drinking what looked like apple juice alongside toddlers. He didn't have time to investigate before being yanked into a swinging door.

"Follow me," the man said even though he still had a grip on the boy's arm.

Toad stepped carefully through what had to be the kitchen. Food was everywhere, and it seemed that if he so much as stepped one inch off the trail he was on he'd end up knocking down an entire table's dinner. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but the owner's intense happiness actually kind of intimidated him. The man could possibly be two-faced, one side extremely bright and the other side equally dark.

"Sugar bear! I have your man!" he sing-songed, and Toad suddenly found himself face-to-face with a very flustered and embarrassed Elizabeth.

"Daaaaad!" she dragged in a whine. "Don't call me that!"

The man let go of Toad's arm and grabbed Elizabeth in a bear hug much like the one Toad received.

"Oh, I see. I'm embarrassing you in front of your hubby! How silly of me!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she growled while shoving him off.

Toad jumped when her father suddenly turned towards him and began giving him once over.

"He may not have the best mutation, but a mutation none the less. Much better than that human boy you were with back home. I'm so proud of you!"

He went in for another hug but Elizabeth jumped away just in time. Quickly she grabbed Toad's hand and made a run for it. Toad kept up easily this time. She'd been telling the truth about her athletic abilities. The two ran back through the restaurant and towards a door at the far corner. Opening it Toad found himself being dragged up three flights of stairs, and for a moment he thought how easy it would be just to hop instead of run. Reaching another door Elizabeth slowed down and walked through. Cold air smacked them both hard in the face. Elizabeth finally released her hold on him and keeled over with her hands on her knees. She wheezed and huffed, looking as if she'd just run a marathon.

"You weren't kid'n about be'n outta shape yo," he commented.

Elizabeth looked up with a smile but was disappointed when he gave her a slightly annoyed stare. Sighing she plopped down on the restaurant's roof and gazed out into the city. Toad followed her lead and crouched a little ways away. They sat in silence for awhile.

"Todd?" Elizabeth finally offered.

He grunted.

"You still mad about me being an X-Man?"

Toad watched a bird fly over and poop on a car. He wanted to look like he was thinking, and he could sense it was making her antsy. Well, this was new. Someone was actually nervous about him being mad! She actually cared about what he thought of her! The idea made his stomach all warm with happiness.

"Nah," he finally admitted with a lopsided grin. "It's whateva, ya know? Kitty and Lance dated for awhile, so why can't we be friends?"

Elizabeth's face brightened and her grin rivaled her father's. Without warning she twisted and tackled him in a hug. Todd went down with an 'umph' and made a show of sneering.

"Do ya always gotta do that?"

Elizabeth's grip loosened but she refused to fully release him.

"Sorry," she began, looking away in a sort of joyful embarrassment. "My brother has a habit of being over affectionate and I guess it kinda rubbed off on me over the years." Leaning back she allowed him to sit up. "Guess I gotta work on that..."

Toad watched her her rub her neck sadly before looking away and trying to act cool.

"It's whatevs, I don't mind it."

Elizabeth smiled and followed his lead as he stood up.

"Now how about that meal?"

**A/N: I've got a new computer and I'm back in business! Go me!**


	5. Lies Make the World go Round

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone! You mean ta tell me this ain't meat I'm eat'n here?"

Elizabeth nodded as she ate her own meal.

"Yeah. My dad's restaurant is completely vegetarian."

Toad scrunched up his nose and poked what he'd originally thought to be steak. Ripping off another piece with his teeth he chewed thoughtfully. It really did taste like some high class over priced steak!

"So what am I really eat'n yo?"

"A vegetable," she supplied through a mouthful of Greek salad, a black olive slipping from her lips in the process. "I think it's a hybrid of a beet and something else. My dad made it."

"So your dad's a mutant?"

"Yeah, he can grow plants and stuff like that on his body."

Toad suddenly choked on his food and quickly spit it out. Gagging he proceeded to wipe his tongue off with a napkin.

"Oh man that's disgusting yo! It's like I'm eat'n the fruits of your father! You know how wrong that sounds?"

Elizabeth's concerned face quickly twisted in laughter and she began to choke on her own food as well. Toad slapped her back gently and she grunted in pain.

"You okay yo?" he queried when her eyes began to tear up.

Swallowing what was lodged in her throat Elizabeth shook her head no in reply.

"I'm still beat up from training in the danger room," she admitted. "I'm an easy bruiser."

Toad's face scrunched with distaste.

"Oh yeah, so how's it goin for you over there yo?"

Elizabeth shrugged and sipped her glass of water.

"It's okay I guess, I don't think Scott likes me too much though."

"Why not yo?"

"I think he thinks Professor X baby's me too much."

Toad raised a questioning eyebrow but she didn't elaborate. He wanted to push for more answers but she quickly cut off the opportunity.

"Crap!" she exclaimed while looking at the watch she wore. "I've gotta go help my dad, forgot I had to work today."

She stood and gently punched his shoulder.

"Gotta run, see ya later."

And then he was alone.

XxXxXxXxX

Elizabeth sighed as she reentered the kitchen, the cooks dodging her as she made her way straight to her father's office. She knew he was waiting for her, waiting to hear of her "progress" with Toad. Whatever the hell **that** meant.

"Sugar bear!" he exclaimed as soon as she closed the door.

Elizabeth nervously rubbed her arm as she took a seat. At least he seemed to be in a pretty good mood...

Her father was leaning against the wall of his small office smoking a cigarette while Elizabeth did everything she could to avoid his gaze. She hated looking at his eyes. They were always barren of any warmth, two green wastelands that never failed to send terrified shivers up her spine. Her father wasn't the bubbly carefree man Toad had witnessed earlier. He was the cold, calculative man now standing before her. The real him.

"Dad..." she began whilst staring down at the small desk that held his nameplate stating "WILLIAM L. ROGERS" in enormous gold lettering. She shifted uncomfortably when he remained silent. "Can I please stop pretending to be Toad's friend now?"

The air around them seemed to tense for a moment before William took a long drag from his cigarette and released the smoke through a fit of chuckles.

"Oh come now Elizabeth, why would I tell you to be friends with him if I was only going to make you quit so early in the game?"

Game? The word made her head shoot up with worry. What was he planning? Elizabeth lowered her eyes however when pushed off the wall and moved beside her.

"Fizzy Lizzy, don't worry about you're little friend, I'm not going to hurt him."

"He's not my friend," she said quietly. "I don't even like him."

She gasped when William's hand suddenly crashed down onto her shoulder.

"You are **going** to like him whether you want to or **not**!" he hissed in her ear while his grip tightened. "I will not stand for my daughter to be with those that are not mutant!"

Elizabeth whimpered and his grip quickly loosened. He was in front of her then, crouched and with a look of sympathy that still did not reach his eyes.

"Oh my baby," he cooed as he hugged her. "Don't cry."

Elizabeth hugged him back desperately, clinging to him so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was desperate because she wanted more than anything in the world to have her **old** father back, and it was times like these when she pathetically believed it would happen. He hadn't always been this hateful, at least not towards her. But now, it seemed all he wanted to do was control her life, and she was that much more pathetic for still wanting to please him.

"Now," he began after pulling away. "Remember what I said when we first got here?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good. Stay with the Tolensky boy."

And then Elizabeth left his office.

"Hey Lizz," came the gruff voice of Stanley, a big scruffy man of middle age who's job was mainly to haul food from the stock room in large quantities.

Elizabeth smiled and embraced him, happy to feel his massive arms almost entirely hide her from the world. She looked up into his warm brown eyes that seemed even darker compared to his graying side burns, and she could see the worry within them. He must have been pacing the entire time she'd been in her father's office.

"I'm okay," she reassured before he even had the chance to ask.

The enormous bear of a man flashed her a relieved smile, baring his abnormally sharp teeth that would have sent a normal person running in terror. At least he didn't have blood in them this time.

"You need to brush your teeth more," she grimaced.

Stanley chuckled and released her.

"Who's got the time? I go out, I eat fish, and then I'm too tired from transforming. Especially in the winter."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he used his mutation as an excuse. In fact, everybody who worked for her father was a mutant. The ones who looked the most normal were immediately placed as servers while the other...unfortunate looking ones took jobs in the kitchen. That was one of the few things she admired about her father, the kindness he showed to any and all mutants. The thought reminded her of her situation with Todd and it quickly depressed her. Stanley noticed but didn't have a chance to ask before she was running off.

XxXxXxXxX

Elizabeth was at the river again when she finally let her mind wander. She remembered the first time she'd laid eyes on Todd. She and her father had been in the Bayville mall shopping for new furniture. Her father had been giving her another lecture on the importance of making mutant friends and all she could do was nod along and agree. Truthfully, she'd never been very fond of mutants, finding the company of normal people more relaxing. Mutants had always made her stand on edge ever since-

Elizabeth choked on the memory and blinked back tears. She could still hear their laughter...sick and twisted. She could still feel the pain of their abuse, and her stomach tightened at the memory of their kicks. Elizabeth held her head as she remembered...the sound of her own screams...the hopelessness...the pain the pain oh the pain of cutting and scraping and blood so much blood blood bloo-

"Oof!" she breathed as Frankie jumped as hard as he could onto her stomach. He croaked at her tears and then hit her in the forehead with his sticky tongue. Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of her friend and then hugged him. He was always there when the memories came back, but her trauma had gotten better, and over the past year she was able to talk to other mutants without curling into a cowering ball. She needed to forget, to get over her fear. She knew all mutants were not bad just as much as she knew all normal people were not good. And Todd was proof of that.

She remembered when she first saw him, strutting past her and her father in his painfully hunched way. She remembered thinking how ugly he was, how stinky, and she remembered the barely suppressed urge to squeeze her nose shut and protect it from the offending smell. Her father commented on him, telling her that was the kind of company she needed to busy herself with. In her mind she had sneered, mentally turning up her nose at Todd. She had judged him by his appearance, and her father was having none of that. He scolded her, yelled at her do as he said, and that's how she was forced into being friends with him.

The sound of the flowing river reminded her of how it had been pure luck for Todd to have saved her. She'd actually been playing tag with Frankie to try and think of a inconspicuous way of confronting Todd without it being weird and suspicious. She'd been too deep in her thoughts to mind the slippery rocks, and she remembered Frankie's croak of panic when she fell and struck her head.

Waking up to Todd's ugly face was truly a stroke of luck, and she had been so overwhelmed she'd actually hugged him. She'd been so happy to have been so lucky, it had meant she wouldn't have had to seek him out on her own. Confronting strangers always made her panic. She had social anxiety issues.

Elizabeth gave a harsh laugh as she thought how easily she had talked to him, how easy it was to put on a mask and hide her true feelings of distaste for stinky boy. She blamed her father for the gift, he was the most manipulative person she knew. However, she hadn't hated Todd, nor disliked him for his personality. She had just been shallow, judging him for his looks. She hated the truth of the matter, and she knew how bitchy it was, but it was who she was.

No, who she'd **been**.

The time they had spent together in chemistry...it really did a number on her. In the beginning she tolerated Todd because it was what her father wanted, but after awhile she started to actually **like** conversing with him. It didn't take but a couple of days before she stopped counting down the minutes before class ended so she could book it out of there and away from him. The short time with Todd had changed her to the point of almost being dramatic, and her acceptance of him even helped her over at the institute. Her friendship with Kurt was no longer based on tolerant masks, because in the beginning she had judged him just as she had Todd. Nobody but Professor X knew of course, but he did not confront her. Elizabeth was confused by his lack of actions but she never gave it too much thought. Right now she was too busy with thoughts of Todd Tolensky and how much of a bitch she was to him.

_I lied to him..._she thought solemnly. _And now I'm lying to my father._

She had lied to William when she said she and Todd weren't friends. Her father didn't need to know how she truly felt, because she was afraid of what he might do. She once had a normal friend back in Florida, but never again. She couldn't risk her father poisoning someone yet again just because they were not a mutant. But...Todd **was** a mutant...so maybe her father wouldn't hurt him...

"No," she whispered out loud and Frankie croaked his confusion.

She couldn't risk it, she couldn't let her father know she actually liked Todd. She needed her father to think she hated him, so maybe, just maybe, he'll leave him alone. Elizabeth rolled and Frankie jumped to the side.

Lie.

That's all she could do.

_Just keep lying and it'll all turn out okay, _she thought numbly.

But that was the biggest lie of them all.

**A/N: Surprise! I'm back! Okay, so this chapter was pretty much written just to finally get out Elizabeth's true personality. I don't really like it, the chapter is written crappily and it was really rushed, but it's necessary. Hope I've confused you all! BWAH HA HA HA HA!**


End file.
